La La
by GirlOfTheSkies
Summary: /to be edited A contestshipping fic based on the song "La La" by The Cab Rated M for nudity and foreplay.


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Drew surveyed the room for any women worth his time and interest. 'None at the moment.' he silently concluded./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Tonight, he was at Club Start-Up, one of the finest and exclusive clubs, in all of Hoenn. The young man went there at the suggestion of his 'partner'(or, rather, a friends with benefits), Solidad, who couldn't go with him due to work circumstances./p

* * *

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The red haired girl broke the news to him after one of their usual afternoon 'sessions'. Drew, however was not pleased about it./p

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""How long will you be gone?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She reassured him,"I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What am I supposed to do tonight then?" he angrily asked the half-naked girl./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She crossed the room to where her bra and blouse had landed and picked it up. After, putting her clothes back on, she replied, "I don't know, go clubbing maybe?"br /br /He gave her a sarcastic laugh. She knew he hated clubs. They were crowded, loud and most of them were full of sad drunks, rather than ladies who would gladly take home with him for the night./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Look, a new one just opened recently, it's called 'Club Start-Up'. The entrance fee is expensive, but worth it." She sat beside Drew and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find someone there."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Her phone's alarm suddenly rang and she put it on 'snooze'./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Drew, I've got to go. My ferry going to Johto leaves in twenty minutes." She got up and headed for the door but before that Drew heaved a sigh./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Fine. I'll go to that club. But you owe me more than a make out session when you get back."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Solidad turned around and gave Drew a peck./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""It'll be fun. You'll find someone. I promise."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""'It'll be fun' my ass." He said as he finished his second shot of Jäger Bomb./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He surveyed the room a second time, to admire the layout of the club. It was modern themed so it had the usual, sleek black chairs and matching white tables put around the room. The barista's counter was put in the corner, and the dance floor was put in the middle./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The door swung open and a girl around his age came in. She was wearing a black tight(but not too tight)-fitting dress, and matching four-inch clear wedges. Both items, Drew presumed were branded. The lady had her hair down, locks curled at the end. Her bangs were covering her eyes and once she looked at Drew, he immediately recognized her shining sapphire eyes./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""May..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"What was she doing here? Why tonight? And where was her boyfriend, Brendan?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Brendan and May had been together for a few years, and was one of Hoenn's 'it-couples'.br /And as Drew was 'acquainted' with the black haired trainer, he knew that he would never let his girlfriend wander, hell, even be within a fifty meter radius of a place like this./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"'So what was she doing here?' he asked himself./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"May sat on one of the bar stools, and heaved a sigh. "I'm here. . Now what?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You talk to me." A familiar voice said. The man's voice was full of confidence, with a hint of cockiness, Drew./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He sat beside the brown haired girl and snapped his fingers, calling the attention of the /"A tequila sunrise for the lady." He looked back at May and smirked. "My treat."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She scowled and Drew took it as her way of saying: "Thank you"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Now, Miss Maple. Tell me why you're here...Alone. Without Brendan."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She took a sip from the martini glass, and heaved a sigh. "It's a long story..." she said, reluctant to tell him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Well, May." he smiled. "I've got the whole, rather, rest of the night to listen to you."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""So we broke up..." she said calmly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I'm not surprised." Drew said bluntly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Is it that obvious...?" She asked./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Aside from the fact that you're here without him, it is."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""It just didn't work out. We kept conflicting each other...and I guess you could say we're too incompatible. Dawn even described our relationship as a two time bombs thrown towards each other."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Drew rested his chin on his palm and calmly asked, "That bad, huh?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She took another sip from her tequila and heaved yet another sigh./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""So you're here to forget about him. Am I correct?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Well..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He gave her a look of disbelief./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What happened to the May Maple I knew?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"May looked at him, puzzled./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Confident and strong...Did a simple little break-up change that?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""No...I'm still May...Just a little heartbroken."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Shouldn't you be pissed at him instead?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Excuse me?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""From knowing you all those years," Drew told her as he took a sip from his own drink. "You'd be pissed...But that wouldn't stop you from having fun."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The brunette stared at him for a moment; not being to comprehend what Drew just told her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"May raised an eybrow and asked, "So...You're telling me to have fun?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Well, yes. That's what I'm trying to say."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""And how do I do that?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The club's music suddenly changed, and it started playing a familiar tune, a tune Drew quite liked. He smirked and thought to himself, 'Perfect timing.'/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You dance with me."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Drew took May's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Passing by people, Drew took her to a spot in the middle where it wasn't quite filled with people./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Drew, what are you doing?" May, mildly annoyed, asked./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Dancing." he casually replied as he started dancing./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I dont dance-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Come on." Drew teased. "I know you happen to like to dance."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emCome feel my heart, its beating like a drum and I confess,/embr /emWhen you're around, it's like an army's marching through my chest./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"May then started tapping her feet then slowly her body started to move to the song's rhythm. Shaking her hips a bit, releasing the stiffness she once possesed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Drew could feel May slowly letting go of herself. She forgot all about the awkwardness, she turned back into that fun-loving coordinator he knew. It was sexy, no, seductive for Drew to see how the brunette danced. Her body moved in perfect synchronicity with the song's harmony. Her hips swayed, and Arceus knew how turned on Drew was right now./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It was like this for the rest of the night, alternating between taking shots and dancing their heart out. Between the nth of the two's shot, a drunken May put her hand on the boy's broad shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Drew..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Hm?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"And then she kissed him. No, it wasn't just a peck. She fully kissed him on the lips, passionately, and Drew (obviously) liked it, as with every kiss, he lusted, craved and needed. And he himself knew he needed more than just a kiss./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They pulled away, both gasping for some air./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""May..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Your house. Right now." she commanded./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The ride home to Drew's house was excruciating. They both had to hold back all their desires for later, as they wouldn't want to be kicked out of the Cab./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Once the taxi skidded to a stop in front of Drew's house, Drew paid in full amount and the two slid out of the car./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Inside Drew's house, there was no boundaries, no limitations. They could finally do what they wanted, and that was more than just kissing./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Drew immediately took control and kissed May, May responded by amply kissing him back and opening her mouth./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"And they both could hear the chorus of the first song they danced to./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"What would do if I told you that I, la, la, la-loved you?br /Do if I said it tonight?br /What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la-loved you?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They took off each other's clothes as they made their way up into Drew's room. And once they'd gotten to their destination, May and Drew were both half naked, Drew on top with May on the bottom./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Drew...I love you." May told the boy with a look of drunken happiness in her /Drew then smirked and said, "I love you too."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em'Cause you know I la, la, la-lie./embr /br /p


End file.
